Stone of Desire: Part 3
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: That pesky stone is now in Lee's hand what's going to happen to him? Part of a one shot series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. Really to bad though.**

**Warning: Rated for lemon and language.**

**Siri: Okay, I'm sorry for not updating this one-shot series in awhile.**

**Dark: She's just being her usual lazy self.**

**Destiny: No she wasn't. (sitting on couch)**

**Mylicious: She had severe writers block**

**Dark: Who the hell are you?**

**Mylicious: I helped her out on this one when she hit writers block.**

**Siri: That's true. Mylicious, you want to finish this part?**

**Mylicious: Sure. This fan fiction was a request from another one of her friends. **

**Siri & Mylicious: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stone of Desire: Part 3**

Gaara walked down the streets of Konoha, every one staying out of his way. He might be the kazekage now but everyone still feared him not that he minded. He only talked to people he considered his friends and when he had to, which was hardly ever. The most he talked was when he was with Naruto.

In fact Naruto was the reason he was in Konoha at the moment. He had received a letter telling him that Naruto had disappeared while chickening out that village that had appeared apparently out of nowhere.

By the time that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had arrived Naruto had returned with the Uchiha and a very pissed off, unsealed Kyuubi. An unsealed Kyuubi didn't worry him what worried him was this Stone of Desire he had heard so much about. If what he had been told was true than something like that should be found quickly and hide it where no one would find it.

A pink haired kunzite dashed passed, nearly knocking the him over. Said ninja stopped and turned around to apologize but thought better of it when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you." she stated "What are you still doing here for? Naruto's back now, you can leave."

Gaara just grunted in response. He didn't have to explain himself to this worthless bitch. How he hated this vile creature before him.

"My lovely Sakura, how has the day treated you?" The two turned around to see someone walking toward them. The guy had black hair was styled messily to look like he had just been fucked and loved every minute of it. He had brown/black eyes with thin black eyebrows. He was wearing asking tight green shirt and black pants. You wouldn't think that the god among man was Rock Lee.

Lee tried to keep from looking at the red head beside the annoying female. Lee might have had a crush on Sakura but that was short lived once he his eyes set themselves on Gaara. He was using all his self-control to not drool at the sight before him. Gaara had his usual guard strapped to his back with a sash and a pair of reddish brown baggy pants on and no shirt on. This gave Lee the chance to admire the kazekage's perfectly toned chest. Oh, the things he would like to do…

"Lee are you all right?" Sakura asked barely concerned for him "I thought you were going on a mission?"

Lee almost let a glare slip out from having his little fantasy interrupted. "The hokage gave the mission to Sasuke and Naruto at the last minute."

Sakura's face fell "I missed Sasuke. Oh, I wanted to ask him something."

Gaara had seen Lee's face falter but he thought it was for a whole different reason. **I wonder if anyone would mind if I crushed the bitch.** Gaara almost had a smile on his face when the image came to mind.

"Gaara, the hokage needs to see you." Temari said as she came up. He could tell from the way she was acting that it was untrue but he decided to play along anyway. He nodded his head and was about to turn around when,

"I guess I'll see you around Gaara-san. Hope you have a good day." Lee said.

Gaara turned his teal eyes on Lee to see him smiling. He stared a second more "Hn" and walked off.

Lee secretly stared at Gaara as he was leaving while pretending to listen to the banshee's whiney voice. When he couldn't see Gaara anymore, he made some excuse up and escaped. **I wonder if Gaara likes someone or if he even has those types of feelings. **Lee sighed at these saddening thoughts before something a twinkling caught his eyes.

On further investigation Lee found that a cat had some sort of stone in it's mouth. Looking at the prize of the tug of war contest he could see that it was some kind of emerald but he couldn't really say because it was so filthy. Shrugging his shoulders he pocketed the weird stone and walked off.

The next day found Gaara conversing with the hokage over trades and other mediocre things. At mid-day they decided to continue to solve the rest of the problems tomorrow due to the fact that Tsunade still needed to do some paperwork. Gaara left the office with the mutterings cursing of the hokage, she swore the stuff bread.

Deciding to take a walk to relieve some stress he turned down a random street. He was soon met by his blond friend, Naruto. "Hey, Gaar-kun. What's up?" The used to be vessel asked.

"I thought you were on a mission, Naru-kun?" Gaara answered a question with a question.

"Meh, Me and Sasuke just got back. He's handing the mission report in and then we're going to my place to pack up what little I have and moving it over to his place." Naruto said nonchalantly, like it was normal for him and Sasuke to get along.

Gaara arched an eyebrow but didn't need to be elaborated on the details. "Hn. About time."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his best friend and was about to reply when they heard a crashing coming from the end of a deserted alleyway. Glancing at each other they ran to the source of the sound. There they found an unconscious Lee next to some downed trash cans.

Naruto checked Lee over making sure he was alright. Looking confused Naruto checked him over again. "He seems okay. What…" he saw something glinting in Lee's hand. It was an emerald green stone, burning with an inner fire.

"Shit!" Naruto made to lunge for the havoc causing stone but was to late as it disappeared in a flash of white light.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked not masking the worry in his voice since Naruto knew his secret.

"The fucking stone of desire did this shit. It affects everyone a little differently. The only thing remaining the same is that all inhibitions are gone and you will act on you're your strongest desire." Naruto growled.

"The hokage will have to be told of this." Gaara stated.

"Your right." Naruto got an evil glint in his eyes. "Gaara, you take Lee somewhere where he won't run into Sakura. And watch over him until the hokage can figure something out or the effects of the stone wear off." Before Gaara could reply Naruto disappeared in a poof a smoke.

Gaara looked down at the body lying before him. He moved a couple locks of hair from Lees face only to have them fall back to their original position. Hand still touching Lees face he ran down to cup his face, as his thumb began to gently stroke across Lee's soft pink lips. Oh, how he wanted to taste them. With one more stoke to Lee's lips, Gaara picked up the unconscious body that was Lee's. He decided to take Lee back to his house. Only to realized that he didn't know where he lived. He just hoped that he'd run into some one who could tell him...no anybody other than that good for nothing bitch. He began in search of his friends with Lee's body in his arms.

But that was short lived as he quickly spotted Sakura running towards him. Cursing his luck Gaara just transported Lee and himself to his own rooms. Walking over to the bed he gently laid the body on the bed and gently caressed Lee's face while seating him self on the edge of the bed.

He quickly pulled his hand back when he saw signs that Lee was about to wake up. He watched as dark eyelashes lifted up to reveal shimmering brown/black eyes. Lee groaned and tried to catch his bearings but for some reason his eyes wouldn't stray from the red headed god beside him. His face was dusted a delicate red as scorching flames began to engulf his body.

With out him consciously knowing it he grabbed Gaara's red hair and pulled him down. Crushing their lips together. Gaara stiffened at first, not expecting this to happen. He had thoughts of stopping this he really did but as soon as they entered his mind they disintegrated to be replaced by tendrils of an overwhelming heat that coursed through his veins, spreading to the rest of his body.

Both moaned loudly as their flames of desire became an a consuming inferno. Growling, Gaara bit Lee's bottom lip to get him to open up. Lee gladly gave permission to the request moaning even more when the appendage swept into his mouth. Breaking away with a gasp Gaara began kissing Lees jaw line, heading down along the neck.

He growled feraly when he had to stop thanks to the green shirt. Snarling he got up and grabbed a kunai. Using the weapon he shredded the offending articles before throwing the kunai away and taking off his own pants and letting his gourd crash to the floor.

Lee spread his legs to accommodate the kazekage as he crawled back on top of the younger ninja. The red-head returned to marking his lovers neck making sure to leave visible marks that every one could see and know that this person was taken.

Rock Lee moaned, panted, mewled and writhed at the sensations Gaara was creating as he left his neck and began nipping and licking his way down Lee's toned abdomen. Stopping he bit one of Lee's nipples as he began to tweak and play with the other. Lee arched his back and gave a loud pleasure filled moan. Smirking Gaara switched his attention to the other nipple biting this one more harshly making Lee cry out again and pant at the onslaught.

He soothed the abused nipple by licking and sucking on it gently, the pleasure enhanced by following the pain. Giving it one last lick he continued his downward trail. He paused at the navel and dipped his tongue in and out simulating what was to come. Lee whimpered when he felt the heat of the kazekage's mouth leave his body.

The whimper became more desperate when he felt a warm breath of air float across the tip of his weeping erection. Bucking his hips, he strained to make that delectable around his aching hard on. He heard Gaara chuckle softly before he could feel the course touch of sand on his hips.

Lee yelled in ecstasy as he felt the hot cavern that was Gaara's mouth encircle him, he tried to buck to get even more of his engorged dick in but it was no use the sand was restraining him. The red-head began bobbing his head up and down alternating between licking and giving the heated flesh a hard suck.

Lee moaned and whimpered as he scrunched his knees up and buried his fingers into Gaara's surprisingly silky hair. He had long since given up on trying to buck, the sand still restraining him at the waist. Gasping Lee's breath began to hitch and his grip tightened on Gaara's hair. To Gaara that was his signal that Lee was near the edge and needed one more thing. Relaxing his throat muscles Gaara deep throated Lee, engulfing him till his nose touched the black mound of curls and gave an extra vicious suck.

Lee screamed out as the orgasm hit and rolled over him. His body tensed and spasmed, his essence being greedily swallowed by his lover. When the spasms stopped he lay boneless on the mattress gulping in air, trying to slow down his thundering down. Before that could happen was quickly flipped onto his stomach and something slammed into his ass. He screamed in pain as the intruding appendage stretched him to his limits.

Gaara stilled not wanting to hurt him further. When Lee's whimpers quitted he gently started moving, pumping himself in and out of the tight heat. Gaara moaned as Lee's ass muscles clamped down him, trying to push out the intruding flesh. Lee groaned and bit his lip as he felt the body above keep shifting subtly as if searching for something.

Rock Lee cried out as something deep inside him was touched. Gaara smirked and hit that spot again, this time harder making Lee see stars as he pushed backwards wanting Gaara to go deeper.

"Please…pant… faster…moan… harder." Lee gasped out as Gaara continued his languid pace. He didn't nee to be asked twice. Gaara pulled out to the very tip before slamming harshly back in, hitting Lees pleasure spot dead on. Lee was turned into a writhing mass of mush as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly.

Putting one arm around the younger ninja's waist and using the other arm for support, Lee was brought to his hands and knees. Using the sand that he used to restrain Lee, Gaara began to pump the forgotten erection. Lee moaned louder at the rough handling of his body. The pain only heightening his pleasure.

The scorching heat that consumed his flushed body started to gather and tighten it's self into a not in the pit of his stomach growing more intense as Gaara slammed into him from behind and the sand pumped his heated member.

"GAARA!" Lee screamed as he toppled over the edge clamping his ass muscles around the older ninja's steel like dick. Gaara grunted as he shoved into the tight eat one last time and came deep with in his lover.

When the spasms stopped they both collapsed on the bed. Gaara horridly rolled off Lee so as not to crush him but that was the only thing he could manage at the moment. He felt drained, as if he had used most of his chakra up. He lost the fight to keep his eyes open.

Later Gaara woke up to a warm body pressed against his and blue eyes staring at him amusedly from above. "Have a fun time did we?" Naruto asked as a wicked grin adorned his face.

"You knew." Gaara replied glaring half heartedly at the scheming blond.

"Not really, me and Kyuubi just had a hunch." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I just came to tell you that the hokage will not be able to do that meeting tomorrow because Kyuubi's coming back and she's not alone. Apparently the demons know something about the Stone of Desire."

"Hn" the kazekage settled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Signaling to Naruto that he should leave. He felt the blonds presence disappear and smiled to himself and brought his new mate closer to his chest tightening his grip around him protectively. Nothing was going to take his happiness now that he had found it.

* * *

**Siri: Done. What do you think?**

**Dark: I won't bother to read it. It's just more of your stupidity.**

**Mylicious hits Dark: Stop being mean. If anything is stupid here it's your attitude. I mean who in their right mind can resist this type of writing?**

**Dark: Guys like me.**

**Destiny: Please, this coming from a guy who has a complete plushy doll collection and posters of the anime show Gravitation.**

**Siri+Myliciuos: WHAT!!! (run to darks room and gets thrown back thanks to barrier.) Please review while we break into Dark's room.**

**Please review. **


End file.
